Journeys Inside and Out of the Bathroom
by Gnatty-Bug
Summary: Marco discovers something about himself that even he would never guess until it's beaten out of him. Slash & BDSM Warning - if you have issues with any of that (or violence), I wouldn't read this story. [JayMarco]
1. Lost

Pairing: I really don't want to spoil it, but it's different…

Categories: Unconventional, Slash, romance (in my eyes), slight angst

Season/Episode: Starts with season 3, episode Pride, but after that it takes its own world

Warnings: Slash, D/s, S/m, Bondage, violence, pretty much the whole BDSM thing is covered, language, adult situations

Spoilers: Everyone knows Marco and Dylan are gay, yes?

Rating: The warnings alone need an R rating, so what do you think?

AN: Before you start reading this, I know at least one of the characters is /very/ painfully OOC. You have to keep in mind that part of this fic is me working through my own issues right now. There are a lot of things floating around my mind right now, and this is how they have chosen to express themselves. This is also my first fanfic, so be gentle.

AN2: This, first, chapter is just kind there, erm, it's to help set up Jay, and where the rest of the fic starts… Yeah… Just go with it, please.

Part 1 – Lost

Jay's fist slammed into the bathroom wall just as Dylan was walking in.

"What the hell was that?!" Dylan fumed.

Jay snapped his head back at him, eyes burning with rage, "You know how it works Dylan, stop acting like you don't." His visage turned away to focus again at the neutral walls of the bathroom, easier than seeing Dylan's angered orbs.

Dylan let his head drop back and bump the bathroom wall with a slight ting of pain. "You can just ignore me instead of insulting me, you know. It's not like anyone thinks the 'bad boy' Jay would be gay."

Jay's fist made contact with the wall again before he spun around to look at Dylan again, "I'm **not **gay."

Dylan rubbed one of his eyes and shook his head, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, but I can't keep doing this."

The sudden urge to smash the other boy's face in over whelmed him. Jay stalked over, but instead of using his fist, he used his mouth, capturing Dylan's lips, biting lightly on the bottom one, something he knew would make Dylan writher under him.

But Dylan's reaction wasn't what he expected; he pushed Jay off, grabbing for the door. "I can't…" he mumbled before leaving the bathroom.

"Wait…" Jay choked out of his throat, but it was too late, and Dylan was already gone.

Jay didn't leave the bathroom until he had his emotions under control, so what if he missed a class? It wasn't like that was an uncommon occurrence.


	2. Claimed

AN: Wow, four reviews already!! Waves happy flags Right-o, what I was going to say is, this is where the real story starts snickers evily And as I already mentioned, I will fully admit to these characters being rather OOC, this is more about my issues working themselves out than being a good fanfic… Sorry for the short-ness of the chapters . I'm a n00b… Also sorry to all y'all expecting a Jay/Dylan fic, for this is not…

Part 2 – Claimed

Jay scoffed at the three small black words in front of him in the bathroom. _Fucking fag, stealing what's mine…_ It was the Italian's entire fault he didn't have a nice ass to fuck any time he wanted anymore. The only reason he had gotten so pissed at Dylan was because the little flamer had been flirting with _his_ property.

Speak of the devil, look who it is, none other than Marco Del Rossi. Words went spilling out his mouth before he had a chance to run them through his mind, taunts, but what else was new? "…And if you need a good fuck, I'm always here," well, that was obviously new. Might be sadistically pleasurable, though, fucking Dylan's new boy.

Marco's eyes had widened at Jay's last statement, his throat closing up, leaving just enough space for him to choke out a, "What?"

Jay smirked at the confused look on the short one's face, advancing on him like a wolf about to attack. "You heard me Del Rossi, I'm here if you need to be fucked." By the time he finished, his advance on Marco had driven Marco back against the wall. The devilish grin was stuck on Jay's face as his rough hands spun Marco's frail shoulders around so he was facing the tile.

Marco didn't protest, though, he just stood there gaping at the wall as a hand slid down his spine, making him shiver. The shiver was killed almost instantaneously be teeth sinking into the back of his neck, a slight gasp falling from his lips as he winced at the pain; as Jay's teeth pulled themselves out of Marco's skin, hushed words slipped into his ear, "You are mine now, Del Rossi, I have marked you, and now you're mine."

In a flash Jay was gone. Marco stayed where he was, part in shock, part in fear. Reluctantly Marco pealed himself from against the cold tile and took paced over to the mirror. He had to move his neck around awkwardly to see it, but the bruise was there, deep within his skin, a sharp purple in contrast to his natural skin tone. He couldn't stop looking at it, and wondering what on earth Jay had done, and meant. His? How can he belong to someone?


	3. Okay

AN: I'm trying to make them longer, I swear… Honestly, I should have set this fic up differently, because each of these parts are so short… ::Shrugs:: Hindsight and all that, right? And for those of you wondering more about the Jay/Dylan relationship, well, wait is all I can really tell you ::Gives a half shrug:: Wish I could be more helpful.

Part 3 – Okay

_It isn't supposed to happen this way_. Marco kept repeating that in his mind, but there was nothing he could do about it now; he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, but he was okay with that. He felt another bruise coming to the surface of his skin, this time on the back of his hip; the pure pressure of Jay's hand had forced it onto him, while his other hand squeezed on Marco's shoulder, not enough to leave a bruise, but still enough to hurt. They were both full clothed, but that didn't change the feel of Jay's erection grinding in the clef of Marco's ass against the wall of the bathroom.

It was only a few days after Jay had marked him, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not disregard that marking. Every time he saw it, he was reminded of how it felt to be possessed by someone, even someone like Jay. It made him grin; it made him shiver; it made him jerk off to the idea of it happening again. It eventually led him to where he was now, with Jay hammering into him. He knew he'd have more bruises the next day, but he was okay with that. They were all just newer signs of Jay's possession of him.

Marco was plastered against the bathroom wall, same place where he had been marked. The tile was still cold, but this time he didn't feel as much; he was distracted, after all. Teeth sank into Marco's shoulder, and instead of wincing like he had the first time, a look of pure ecstasy crossed his face. The pain just translated into pleasure, Marco didn't know how, but it did, and he was okay with that.

Jay had only caught a flash of delight from the pain on Marco's face, but it was enough to make him come. Marco let his head fall back onto Jay's shoulder, content with the knowledge that he could do that to Jay. Jay licked his neck, and then hot breath fell over the damp spot, sending shivers down his spine as that small piece of skin was so cool compared to the rest of him. "Mine…" was the only word he said before stalking out the bathroom leaving Marco against the wall. He was grateful Jay's jeans were thick enough that nothing had gotten on his pants.

Marco pulled himself off the wall, and went to the mirror. A tiny grin came across his face as he admired the pair of bruises now on his neck, one fresh and red, the other a fading yellowy-green shade. It was only then did he realize he didn't come, but he was okay with that, because Jay did, and Jay was happy, and Jay's happiness was what mattered, not his. He was only now just starting to understand what was coming out of him, this hunger deep inside, this need to please, and this joy of being controlled, being owned, and he was okay with that.


	4. Collar

Part 4 – Collar

Marco had excused himself to the bathroom, like he always did at that time. It had become part of him now, something that he did based on instinct. Walking over to the wall and placing his feet shoulder-width apart was all automatic now. Marco let his face rest on the cool tile, a smile coming across his face as Jay entered.

Jay looked at the boy in front of him, even at this distance he could see the bruise on Marco's neck; any other person would have missed it, but the taste of Marco's skin was still on his tongue and that made obvious to Jay. Today was different, he wasn't going to bang Marco threw the wall today, instead he tossed down a dark object, gesturing the smaller boy to get it.

Marco pealed himself off the wall to squat down next to the now recognizable object – a collar. As Marco reached for it, Jay threw a piece paper at him, and stalked out the bathroom. He looked up from the band of leather, confused, just as the door snapped shut. His gaze went to the crumpled piece of paper. After unfolding it, he found it had a date, a time, and directions to, well, somewhere, followed by very tiny letters say "wear it."

Marco bit his lip, a grin plastered on his face. Jay wanted to show him off, apparently, and Marco was okay with that. He looked back over at the "it," looking at it in more detail. To him it was beautiful, a simple piece of black leathered with rings hanging from it. The silver rings sparkled against the black, and the smell of leather was wonderful to him. Not once did he find it wrong that he had been told to wear it, by the closeted gay Jay of all people, but he just accepted it as it was.

He stuffed the note in his back pocket, and then looked down at the collar. Jay had ordered him to wear it, but did that mean now, at school? He slipped it around his, testing out how noticeable it would be, and partly just to see how it felt. The collar was heavy and thick around his neck, but it was also something he knew he'd have to get used to. It gave him a slight hint of comfort; he now knew even after the bruises faded, he would always have this as a symbol. It hid some of the bruises on his neck, which was bittersweet in its own way, but he was okay with that. It was worth the sacrifice.

Marco heard the door open and spun around to see Jimmy. "Is Ellie wearing off on you or something?"

He was a little confused, but then realized – the collar. Of course people would ask why he was wearing a collar. He quickly slipped it off, stuffing it in his pocket as best he could. He made a light laugh before attempting to come up with a valid explanation, "Um, no, it's just a joke, ya know?"

Jimmy just raised an eyebrow, "Not really, but whatever, man."

"Yeah, it's kind of an inside joke, I have no idea why I thought you would get it, um, later, man." That answered that question – no collar at school.


	5. Assertive

AN: As for timeline-ness, the last drabble happened early in the week, and the part is on Friday. Lots of time for this drabble to happen before the party, in case any of y'all were confused. nods

AN2: Yes, temhota, they are… Jay didn't do it last chapter, otherwise I would of mentioned it then, but when things get dirty, yes, they do XP

Part 5 – Assertive

It was their daily routine. Marco would excuse himself to the bathroom during his study hall, Jay would come in, lock the bathroom behind him, make sure Marco was where he should be against the wall, and if all was right in the world of Jay, he would start pushing himself against his pet.

All was not right today. Jay came in, and locked the door, but his toy was facing him, not the wall. The collar was on him, though, which brought a smile to his face. It really was beautiful against his skin. But that beauty did not make up for the fact that Marco was not where he should be, not facing the right way. Jay approached him, trying his best to make the smirk drop from his face, but it just wouldn't, not with such a handsome creature in his possession. Even a defiant horse can be beautiful.

Marco knew Jay would be upset with him; he was messing with the order of things. Making Jay actually face him would put him in an awkward position, just where Marco wanted him. Who ever said Marco couldn't be just a little bit manipulative himself? Jay got closer, and closer, until Marco could feel Jay's breath on his neck, and that's when he did it.

It was graceful, at least as graceful as one can be when falling to the floor kneeling without any knee pads. Marco was taking slight control of the situation, and Jay wanted to see where he was going with it. This time he'd let him do it, mainly because it looked like it was going to be beneficial to him. Marco looked up at Jay, with questioning uncertain eyes, and he smirked again, "Yes, fag, you can." Marco's entire face lit up, eyes sparkling, and he began reaching for Jay's fly.

Marco's hands were still shaking a bit, even though Jay had said he could. The button came undone, and the pants were so huge on Jay, they just dropped. How Jay kept them up all day was beyond him, but to each their own. Marco then reached at the boxers, and he felt Jay twitch, _that was definitely different,_ Marco decided. In a quick jerk, Marco pulled the Jay's boxers down, revealing Jay in all his glory. Marco hesitated, but then reached a hand around it. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, not realizing that the slight movement of air was going to make Jay twitch again, and along with that twitch, Marco could hear a groan from Jay, whatever he was doing, it was working. That eased him a little bit, giving him enough courage to begin moving his hand, slowly at first, but when Jay's groans became more frequent, he picked up the pace.

Then Jay spoke actual words, "Fag, why go to your knees if you weren't going to use your mouth?" His voice was breathy, and Marco could tell it had been a struggle for him to get the word out, but that was all he needed to say before Marco opened his mouth, and let Jay in. It was an a strange feeling, but not entirely a bad one, just something he wasn't yet used to, kind of like the collar when he first put it on. It was something he knew he would become accustomed to, but it was still strange right now.

Jay sensed Marco's hesitation, and began taking full control of the situation again. Jay moved his hands to Marco's hair, holding his head steady, and then began thrusting on his own accord. He could feel Marco gag the first time he thrust, and multiple times after, but Marco eventually relaxed. He didn't warn Marco that he was about to cum, and just did it, making sure that most of it landed in his mouth.

Then Jay pulled out of his mouth, and Marco pulled his boxers and pants back up, followed by Marco standing up, moving to the sink, but Jay stopped harshly, and pinned him against the wall. "Swallow it, that's what homo's do. Don't ever think of spitting it out again." Marco nodded, and swallowed. Jay grinned, and then patted Marco on the cheek, "Good slave, see you Friday."

AN: Wow, why do I have so many this chapter? w/e, I'd like to thank all those people who gave me comments, glomps it's very nice of you nods. (And no, I'm not going to be one of those people who are like, OMG, give comments or I won't update and DIE, because that's just rude… I'm just thanking those that did .)


	6. Pet

AN: Finals are this week, that's why I haven't updated in a while (studying and what not), and I probably won't update again unless my brain is about to have a meltdown from all the cramming, which is actually very likely to happen XP.

Part 6 – Pet

Marco was running late when he got off the bus, the strange looks on most of the people's faces did not help much to his mood. He was only a block away from the address Jay left to him on the note before he started a light jog. He never knew ten minuets would make such a difference to Jay…

Even if he hadn't of been watching the house numbers like a hawk, it would have been bloody hard to miss the place. The law was already trashed, and rap music was pounding so hard you could almost feel it, even outside the house.

When he got inside, the house was full of people, and smoke, and the music was just sounded even worse this close to it. Above all the noise and people was the smell of alcohol and sex. Marco felt lost; this was not his scene, not really; he was a good Roman Catholic boy, most of the time. But sometimes those good Roman Catholics need to feel, and Jay made him feel. This party, though, it just made him lost…

"Del Rossi, here, now," a voice called out over the crowd, sending a calming wave through Marco's body and mind. He spotted the origin, and went to it, playing with one of the collar's rings. As he approached Jay, he could see the slight anger in his eyes. "Why the **fuck** are you late?"

Jay motioned for Marco to sit down, but when he tried for the couch he got smacked. It took him a second to realize what Jay wanted – Marco on the floor. He bit his lip and sat down at Jay's feet, resting his head on his thigh. "I'm sorry, missed the bus and had to get the next-" a slap came across his face, leaving a bright red mark to match the tingling pain. "I said I was-"

"Did I say you could speak again, cuz I don't remember saying it, faggot." With that a chain leash was attached to Marco's collar, and a hand pushed his head back down so it was resting on Jay's thigh again. "Now shut up and only speak when directly asked a question." Marco looked up at Jay, his brow creased in puzzlement. A hand came down and bopped him the back of the head, only making him wince. Marco was considering asking what it was for, but thought better of it; he just turned his head back down, resting it on Jay's thigh.

Jay liked this, his own little fuck toy. They had never actually fucked, but why else would he of brought him out in public, to a party, than to show off his slave and fuck him? Marco was new to this, obviously, but he would learn; he had not talked back when he smacked him for looking him straight in the eyes, which was a surprise. He'd probably have to give Marco some ground rules later, but he was doing well for his first night out, or as well as to be expected. Course, Jay wasn't entirely sure what _to_ expect, it wasn't like he'd done this before, he'd only seen the cheap porn movies, and he wasn't above looking at websites for the information. All Jay was sure of was that he liked whatever was going on, and that the $30 he spent on the collar and leash were well worth it, just to see that masochistic smile on Marco's face.


	7. Party

AN: Changed the summary up a bit, but I'm going to clarify here. This is a BDSM fic; BDSM stands for ::deep breath:: Bondage, Discipline, Dominant/submissive, Sadomasochism. If you have issues with that, you've probably already stopped reading, but if you haven't, well, that's the major part of the fic, so you probably get what I'm saying. I think that's all I need to say…

Part 7 – Party

Jay had led him upstairs, about as far from the noise as they could get and still be in the party house. Marco had gotten the idea of not looking at Jay's face, and not to walk in front of Jay unless opening a door for him, and not speaking, and, well the list went on for a while. Marco was still making mistakes, but learning from them. He was learning a lot about himself through it, oddly enough, like the types of pain he liked, the amount of self control he wanted, and how much he liked being someone's property, someone's pet. The collar felt good around his neck, and every time he felt a tug on the leash, he felt cared for. It made no sense, but it was how it felt, and everything with Jay was about how he felt.

Marco pushed open the door Jay stopped by, and gazed at the room before him. 'Bathroom' was not exactly what Marco had been expecting, maybe another room beginning with a 'b,' but not "bathroom."

His neck was jerked in the direction of the room, Jay already inside. Jay didn't ask if it was okay for him, but just started unbuttoning Marco's shirt, pushing it off the boy's shoulders. Jay promptly tripped Marco, and watched with glee as he crash into the thick rug beside the tub.

That was definitely not something Marco expected, but the majority of the time he never saw Jay's actions coming, so what was different about this one? It might have to do with Jay's hands rolling Marco onto his back, and running over his chest.

Jay sniggered at his masterpiece, all the deep bruises against the olive skin. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and it was his, his to control, to play with, and soon to fuck. He picked Marco's hips up, and began working at Marco's jeans button with his teeth, just to see the look on Marco's face – blissful would be the word to describe it. To much of Jay's advantage, Marco was wearing a button fly. He let Marco's hips drop the floor and worked of the jeans, sneering at the boxers beneath. "Next time I bring you out, don't wear those."

Marco began to protest, complaining about chaffing, but his legs were pulled up abruptly so they were resting on Jay's shoulders, giving Jay access to his back, his back where short, but sharp, nails ripped into him.

Marco's face contorted to a mix of pleasure and pain from the burning left behind by the attack, but it had gotten him to shut up. Jay then pulled out a small butterfly knife, and hacked at the offending fabric of Marco's boxers until the fell in heap of scrapped material below him, reveling Marco entirely naked. Jay felt Marco's legs pull tighter around his neck as his hands left his body to work at his own jeans, only pushing them down far enough to free his cock. He didn't ask for permission, didn't prepare Marco, but just pushed himself in.

Marco felt like he was going to explode, he was just feeling too much. A pained subdued scream cut his way from inside him as Jay thrust into him for the second time. Marco knew it was coming, he knew why they were in the bathroom, but suddenly being ripped apart like that stunned him, just like everything else Jay did. Marco just let himself go, let Jay move him, let him contort his body, bend it however he wanted, and just felt. The penis up his ass was definitely awkward at first, but after a few, or ten, thrusts, he got used to it, and then Jay hit it, Marco's 'happy button.' He cried out again, he knew they were words this time, but it didn't matter what words. Nails racked down his arms, giving him red stripes that he knew would last longer than those on his back, but it didn't matter, he was in heaven, even with the pain. And Jay kept thrusting into him, kept hitting that spot, kept sending spasms through Marco's body.

One of Jay's hands came up around Marco's dick, and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Jay readjusted Marco's legs, giving himself better access to Marco's chest. Jay leaned over, moving to Marco's chest, licking around each nipple, and then biting into them, once around the entire darkened area, and then on the raised nub, and then repeating on the other side. Marco wailed again, the friction between his body and Jay's was just too much for him to keep in anymore, and he came on both of them; the repercussive scrapes that Jay gave him down his chest just added to the joy. Jay's thrusts were fully inside Marco before he started cumming, and he kept pounding until he was spent. He drew out slowly, making sure to feel the last remaining tremors of Marco's body. "Get dressed, fag," was all he said as he walked out of the bathroom, a lopsided smirk on his face.


	8. Burn

AN: This is where the fic takes a turn for the fluffy street… Heh, see, this is pure fluff to me, God, I'm a freak XP

Part 8 – Burned

Jay's parents never seemed to be home, or maybe he was so good at arranging it that Marco wouldn't see them, or maybe they didn't exist. Marco was just content he didn't have to help Jay make up a bullshit excuse as to why Jay had a flamer on a leash in his room half naked.

Today was similar to all the others, or as similar as they got. No parents, softer angry music in the background, Jay had mumbled the name of the band, but Marco never paid much attention to it, and the collar, that was about all that stayed the same.

Jay fluidly finished stripping Marco, and pulled him over to the bed. Jay pushed Marco down, laying him flat on the bed, and straddled him. He let his hands run up Marco's sides, from his hip all the way up his arms to the figure tips. He should have expected it, but it still surprised him when he saw Jay pull handcuffs out of nowhere and latched Marco to the bed.

The handcuffs weren't new, and Marco was already used to this much limitation of movement – it always forced him to find better ways to use his legs. What was new was the slender nine inch purple candle; the symbolism of the color wasn't lost to Marco, even though it was most likely just a coincidence, as he looked down at his battered body. Not that he was complaining about all the marks, he would always gaze over every new bruise, every new scar, memorizing it. They were all signs that he was loved. After lighting it, Jay set it in a holder next to the bed. "Today you will burn for me, baby," Jay stated as he licked along Marco's chin. He traced it down to the hollow of Marco's neck, and reached for the melting candle, "Burn."

Marco saw Jay tilt the candle, he saw the wax begin to dip onto his chest, but his back still bowed from the shock of the heat on skin. A strangled, "shit," pulled itself from Marco's throat as it began to harden on his skin. Then Jay pealed it away without any regard for Marco's chest. He groaned at the feeling – it was a total contrast. The wax felt as if it was going to burn through his skin to his heart, but just before it did, the pain would be sealed away behind the hard cooling wax, only for the bandage to be ripped off, and the torture repeated. Jay kept doing it, over the same spot, just above his heart, kept ripping Marco open it. His chest was red, and the skin was irritated, but never once was there any blood – just dark red spots from the scratching against the lighter red blob from the wax.

Jay reached over to his nightstand, grabbing a phone and quickly dialing a number. "Talk to your parents, and tell them you are staying the night at a friend's," Jay placed the ringing phone on Marco's shoulder, and as his mother answer, he had to strain to sound normal. His mother didn't ask which friend, or if he had a tooth brush, or needed clean clothes, but just told him to be home by noon the next morning – it was simple. "Good slave," Jay growled at the red spot on Marco's chest, "mine, always and forever." Marco hadn't noticed it until then, but during his phone call, Jay had been holding one of his rings in the small flame. Jay pulled it out from the little tongue of fire and pressed in into Marco's hip, branding him, scarring him, for the rest of his life. "I have marked you, and now you're mine, forever and always."

Marco strained his head to look down at the burn. That one burn didn't hurt, even though his body had told him it did, and by the looks of it, it was a second degree burn, Marco's mind had overcome the pain. He knew that the one burn meant more to him than any other bruise or cut or scrape. This meant something a little more stable, a little more permanent. He knew he'd always have that mark to remind him of this, and he wouldn't be able to attribute it to falling or some other accident. This was specifically Jay's, and there was no way around that. Marco kept reliving that moment as he fell asleep next to Jay's already lip body, the words, 'forever and always' fresh on his mind.

AN2: There is going to be a total of 11 parts to this (they're not long enough to be chapters, so I call them parts), and there will be at least one fic to follow up on this one, along with my other fic, which is the precursor to this one. The precursor, Good Boys Always Go For Bad Ones is about the whole Jay/Dylan relationship, and doesn't involve D/s for you more vanilla readers ::Pats them for their innocence:: So, yeah, just thought I should share that w/ y'all

AN3: Oh, and please review. It's not like I'm going to threaten not posting the next part of the fic if you don't, it just makes me happy when y'all do .


	9. Kiss

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but we had this huge Christmas thing, and I didn't have an internet connection… Then I got banned because one of my fics was rated "too low." Since when was /kissing/ rated R? HHMM? Many apologies…

AN2: About S&M – Sadomasochism is a combination of the words Sadist and Masochist; a sadist is someone who gets a sexual kick, or just freaking enjoys inflicting pain on another person, while a masochist enjoys receiving it. Someone left a comment about if it was supposed to be physical pain, and yes, it is. See, when someone gets hurt, their body releases endorphins (the same thing happens when you each chocolate or have sex), which make you happy. Most people it just helps to cope with the physical pain, but for some people get more endorphins than others. This is one of the reasons people hurt themselves (Ellie's cutting thing). Also, some people need the feel of being dominated; when they do something wrong, they have a need to be physically punished for what they did.

Part 9 – Kiss

The first thing Marco felt when he woke up was the cramps in his arms. He tried to move them, to work out the kinks, but then he remembered where he was – Jay's bed, still handcuffed. The cramps didn't seem to matter as much anymore, not when there was a naked Jay sprawled across most of his body. Marco shifted his hip, attempting to wake his partner up. Partner – that word stuck in his mind, and then the event of the previous night came rushing back to him like a wave crashing on the shore of his mind, the burn, and a smile crept across his face. He was branded as property o' Jay, forever and always. He just needs to follow a few simple rules, and he would be forever cared for, never alone, always at the side of someone he cared about, and under that punk ass look, Jay was soft. Marco kissed Jay's arm that was lying across his neck, and licked the cheek next to his face.

Jay started to roll off his stomach, onto his back, but his bed was lumpy over there, and ended up grunting from the discomfort. Then a light went off within Jay's mind, Marco was still here, and probably not in the best of positions what with the handcuffs and all. How could he of been so careless, leaving Marco like that all night? "G'mornin, pet," he said as he shifted off most of his sub's body, leaving one arm laying across his torso. Jay propped his head up on Marco's chest and kissed his neck, a sloppy grin on his face. "How'd you sleep?"

Marco's smile grew slightly before answering, "Alright, and you?" The words came out calmly, but inside he was jumping with glee, 'He actually cares about me! I'm just not a good screw for him.' Marco knew he really shouldn't be worrying about silly things like that anymore, but he still did. The look in Jay's golden eyes right now helped with his insecurity, though - genuine concern.

"Sorry about leaving you like that last night, I just kind of crashed. You could have woken me up, ya know?" Marco just grinned and shook his head. He was perfectly fine with being left like that, because his Master had put him there. "Let me got those arms loose for you, they've got to feel like crap," Jay stated. He leaned across Marco for the keys, but before freeing him, he brushed his lips lightly across Marco's, and then a little deeper, slipping his tongue between Marco's braces, and then pulled back, acting as if they hadn't just shared their first kiss, at least their first real one. "I mean, they have been in the same position all night. I'll give you a massage or something later to make up for it…" Marco didn't really hear the words, but only the light caring tone in Jay's voice. Things were good now.

When his arms were released, Jay let his hands rub up in down the tight muscles. He pulled one arm down, and kissed down from the bicep to the tip of Marco's fingers. He then switched arms, following the same path up, but continuing up Marco's neck, his chin, until he reached his lips. But before kissing the boy again, "You're crazy, you know that?"

Marco wanted to snicker, but just wrapped his arms around Jay's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. This one was less rushed, and sweeter, and Marco couldn't stop grinning the whole time.

AN3: See!! Fluffy!! ::Coughs:: My idea of fluff is strange, but even some vanilla people have to see the fluff in that, right?


End file.
